5x13: A Happy Ending
by JJuna
Summary: The story continues from the point of Morgana's death. This is what I would have liked to have seen happen.
Merlin looked at his friend in despair. There was no doubt that the lifeblood was ebbing from Arthur and time was running out. How could they get to Avalon now the horses had flown? He sat down on the muddy ground, put his head in his hands and began to sob. All at once, the solution came to him. From the depths of his soul arose a mighty roar, carried by the winds to the ends of the earth. The answer came swiftly. He saw the dragon, first a tiny speck of dust on the horizon and then the huge magnificent beast of mystery and enchantment seemed to tower over him, blocking out the light. Kilgharrah understood the situation immediately.

'Merlin,' he thundered, 'why didn't you call me sooner?'

Merlin stuttered and seemed lost for words. 'I...I...'

The great dragon took pity on his helplessness. 'We have not much time, young warlock, if your friend is to be saved. Lift him up and I will carry you both to Avalon.'

Merlin heaved Arthur's unconscious body onto the dragon's back, and then mounted behind him. He gripped hard with his knees and held Arthur tightly as they soared into the air. He felt the rush of wind against his face and with it, the return of hope. He knew not what awaited him on the Isle, but whatever it was, he would be ready. In the recent battle, he had been the all-powerful conqueror, but now he came as a humble supplicant.

They approached the Isle through the mists and Merlin saw the committee of Sidhe elders waiting on the shoreline. Kilgharrah flew down and landed softly on the emerald green grass. Merlin dismounted and laid Arthur gently on the ground. He thanked Kilgharrah and bade him farewell. The Isle was as beautiful as a shimmering jewel and at another time, Merlin would have been lost in wonderment. Now, however, there were more pressing matters at hand, and with a grim determination, he stepped forward to face the Sidhe.

'What do you want Emrys? Why are you here?' asked the foremost of the Sidhe. The hostile tone frightened Merlin, but he answered calmly.

'My friend – the King is dying,' he said. 'He has been wounded by a sword forged in a dragon's breath. Only your people can save him, and I have come to beg for your help.'

The Sidhe's face contorted in anger. 'Arthur Pendragon is no friend of ours,' he hissed. 'Like his father before him, he is a cruel tyrant who persecutes those with magic, and you, Emrys, are a traitor to your kind.' He eyed Merlin in contempt, spat on the ground, and turned on his heel. The others followed.

Merlin looked aghast at their departing backs. 'Stop – wait!' he cried out. As they halted, he continued desperately, 'Arthur has changed. He knows...'

'He knows what?'

'That magic can be used for good. From now on things will be different.' His tone was pleading. 'The Old Religion will be honoured and sorcery will no longer be outlawed.'

The Sidhe elder answered him. 'You have already been offered the chance to embrace the Old Religion and save your King. Both you and he rejected it. _There can be no place for magic in Camelot!'_ he scoffed. Merlin started in amazement as his words were quoted back to him.

'Did you think we didn't know? The very grass has ears and your words have resounded throughout the kingdom. You have condemned yourself. Now take your King and defile our land no more.'

'I was wrong – I was foolish. I am made of mere flesh and blood and subject to the same frailties as any other man. I bitterly repent my error and wish to make amends. It is Arthur alone that can unite Albion and bring peace as foretold in the prophecies. He will be a great and just King. I swear to you that what I have promised will come to pass. If it doesn't, let my life be forfeit.' With this, Merlin sank to his knees and bowed his head before them. They stood awhile considering him, and then withdrew to confer. Merlin did not move until they returned to deliver their verdict.

'You have shown enough humility to admit your mistakes.' The Sidhe glanced towards Arthur. 'If he follows your example, all may be well. We will heal him – on one condition.' Merlin looked enquiringly. 'If you lie – if these things come not to pass – it will be his life, not yours that will be forfeit.'

Merlin nodded. 'Be it so,' he answered. Instantly, a group of Sidhe maidens clustered around Arthur, placed him tenderly on a stretcher and bore him into the nearby temple. Merlin knew it was their sacred place and that he was not permitted to enter, so he rose and waited outside. He could hear chanting and incantations and smell the burning of incense. The voices, low at first, grew louder until they reached a powerful crescendo. Simultaneously, the heavens darkened, he heard a clap of thunder and lightning streaked the sky. He shuddered as he felt the full force of nature harnessed in Arthur's aid. As the sky cleared, it lightened to a brilliant azure blue and the air was filled with birdsong. Merlin knew the miracle had happened and he was overcome with joy.

About half an hour later, the temple door opened. In the doorway, framed by cool marble columns, stood Arthur, fully restored to health. An indefinable aura seemed to glow around him. Merlin rushed forward. As they embraced, they both wept tears of love and gratitude. They knew that the bonds between them, already strong, would henceforth be unbreakable. Merlin felt he would be happy if this moment could last forever, but soon it was time to bid farewell to the Sidhe. Arthur knelt before them.

'You have saved my life, and I shall be forever in your debt,' he said.

The Sidhe elder smiled down at him. 'That debt is easily repaid, Arthur Pendragon, if you fulfil your promises. Go forth, and rule wisely.'

Arthur stood up and gripped his hand. 'You have my word,' he vowed.

They took their leave and walked to the shore. There a boat was waiting and they climbed inside. All need for pretence was gone, so Merlin said the magic words and the boat set sail. He turned to Arthur. ' Makes life a bit easier, doesn't it?' he said with a grin. Arthur smiled back but he was prey to mixed emotions. The balance of power between them had clearly shifted and now that he was well again, he wondered how to respond to the changed circumstances. By the time they reached land, he had decided what needed to be done. Old habits die hard, however, and he could not resist the temptation to tease his friend a little as they began their journey back to Camelot on foot:

'Merlin!'

'Yes, Sire?'

'Back there, on the island...'

'Er, yes?'

'Those promises you made on my behalf. You had no right to make them and you have totally exceeded your authority,' Arthur said sternly.

Merlin swallowed hard, and bit back a furious retort. Then he caught Arthur's eye, and they both burst out laughing.

'Haha, gotcha,' laughed Arthur, as he pretended to cuff his friend affectionately.

Still laughing, Merlin ducked out of the way. He was longing to ask what Arthur intended to do with him, but sensing that the King was in no mood to be serious, he held his peace.

A little further along the road, they heard a rustling sound in the nearby bushes. Arthur drew his sword but stopped in his tracks as Percival emerged, looking tired and dishevelled.

'Sir Percival!' Arthur exclaimed.

'Thank god! You are safe. We feared we'd be too late.' Percival sighed with relief as he hugged them in turn.

'We?' enquired Arthur.

'Sir Gwaine and I. Morgana tortured him and forced him to reveal your whereabouts. She left him for dead but he's harder to kill than he looks. He insisted that we try to catch her but he is in a bad way now. He may not have long left.'

'Where is he?' asked Merlin.

'This way,' said Percival and they followed him through the bushes. Sir Gwaine was lying at the foot of a tree. He was a pitiful sight, with a deathly pallor, and riven by violent convulsions. As they approached, he emitted a low moan in agony. Arthur turned to Merlin.

'Can you save him?' he asked quietly.

'As a physician, no, he is past help. As a sorcerer, yes.'

'Do whatever it takes.'

Arthur took Percival to hunt for food, leaving Merlin alone with his patient. Gwaine tried to sit up and speak. Merlin shook his head.

'Lie still,' he said, 'and close your eyes. You need to rest.'

He placed his hand on Gwaine's forehead. The magic worked instantly and Gwaine fell at once into a deep slumber. Merlin felt power coursing through his veins and waved his hands over Gwaine's body, healing his wounds and repairing the damage to his internal organs. When he awoke, Merlin hurried to his side.

'Feeling better?' he asked, smiling warmly at him.

'I do feel better,' said Gwaine, slowly, 'much better.' He looked confused, ' I thought I was dying.'

'Nah,' Merlin replied. 'Morgana's not as good as she thinks she is. Nothing that a few herbs, and a good night's rest couldn't cure.'

Gwaine looked unconvinced but he made no further comment, other than to ask, 'Where is Morgana?'

'She's dead,' Merlin answered shortly, and moved away, indicating that the conversation was over.

Percival was astonished at Gwaine's recovery, but Arthur satisfied him by saying 'Ah, Merlin has hidden depths. He's a great physician.'

They were all eager to be gone, but Arthur had one last office to perform for his sister. They laid Morgana to rest, and marked her grave with a single stone. Arthur wept openly for the loss of the sister that he had once loved, and Merlin offered him what comfort he could. 'She lies close to Avalon,' he said. 'May she find the peace in death that eluded her in life.' Arthur breathed a deep sigh of regret, and then turned resolutely in the direction of Camelot.

'Come on, Merlin,' he said, 'let's go home.'

At the next village, Arthur was recognised and was able to procure the use of some horses. Their progress was much faster now, and within hours they galloped at full speed into the Great Courtyard of the castle. Gwaine and Percival hastened to the knights' quarters, eager to share their experiences with their brothers in arms. Merlin went immediately to see Gaius, and their embrace was long and emotional. Arthur had thoughts only of the Queen.

Guinevere broke down completely at the sight of Arthur. By the exigencies of her position, she had been compelled to maintain a dignified and optimistic front, while inwardly torn by a fear worse than she had ever known. She could control her emotions no longer, and her body was wracked by sobs. Arthur swept her up in his arms, kissed her tenderly and carried her into their chambers. They remained closeted together for hours, hungrily renewing their love and oblivious to the world outside. Afterwards, as Arthur slept, she nestled blissfully against him. A huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. That which lately had threatened to become an added burden, now filled her with unconfined joy.

Later, Arthur summoned Gaius to him, leaving Merlin to kick his heels alone. As the evening lengthened, he felt his temper and frustration rising. How very like Arthur not to consider his feelings! That was gratitude for you! He even contemplated a visit to the tavern, so long used as an excuse for his unavoidable absences. Perhaps he would find Sir Gwaine there, drowning his sorrows over Eira's betrayal. When Gaius returned, he refused to be drawn on the nature of his conversation with Arthur. He merely raised an eyebrow at Merlin's questions, but a little smile hovered around his lips. Gaius had prepared Merlin's favourite meal, as promised, and as they ate together, Merlin's spirits lifted. After what he had been through recently, the warmth, familiarity and companionship were irresistible. He hugged Gaius again as he bid him goodnight.

The following morning, there was a fervent excitement in the Citadel. It was rumoured that the King had an important announcement to make and was planning to address the knights and the court. A meeting was duly convened. The knights began to file into the Great Hall and take their seats. Extra seats had been laid out for members of the court. The chair to Arthur's right, so lately occupied by Gaius, was left vacant. Merlin stood behind the King. Arthur rose and waited for silence.

'As of today, sorcery will be legal in Camelot,' he proclaimed bluntly. There was a collective gasp of shock and then a low murmur of consternation. Sir Leon almost leapt to his feet.

'Sire,' he protested, ' I doubt not your judgement, but your father...' Arthur held up a hand.

'In this matter, as in others, my father was wrong. Henceforth only those who perpetrate evil acts will be punished, as they are subject to the same law as any other criminal. I have learned that sorcery can be used for good and we should not persecute those who possess these gifts through accident of birth. It is because of my father's prejudice that there is one in Camelot who has been forced to hide his talents for many years. He has worked tirelessly on our behalf, often at great hardship and sacrifice to himself. He has saved my life and the future of Camelot countless times, and has done all this without thanks or reward. I may say that his unfailing cheerfulness in the face of adversity is an example to us all. There is not one amongst you who has shown greater wisdom, loyalty and courage than this "sorcerer".'

He had their full attention now and continued, 'This situation must change. It is time that he received our gratitude and the reward he deserves. I would be honoured if he would accept the official position of ' King's counsel'. If he decides to accept, he will advise and assist me on all matters of State. He will also be responsible for formulating our new policy towards the Old Religion.' There was a rampant curiosity now as to the identity of the sorcerer. People started to look around the room and whisper to each other. Sir Gwaine spoke for many when he asked, 'Sire, who...?' Arthur smiled:

'Why, Sir Gwaine,' he replied, 'I know you have no love of sorcerers in general, but you know this one well and have cause to be grateful to him. Only yesterday, he healed you of your wounds.'

Gwaine seemed puzzled for a moment, and then a look of dawning recognition and wonder passed across his features. Finally, he grinned and chuckled to himself.

'Ah, Sir Gwaine has guessed,' Arthur's eyes twinkled as he continued. 'Well,' he said, 'let me put the rest of you out of your suspense. But first, I tell you frankly that of all the achievements in my life, nothing makes me prouder than to call this man my friend. I ask him now to come and take his rightful place at my side. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...Merlin.'

The applause was long and tumultuous as Merlin took his seat. He looked around the table and saw that all the knights regarded him with genuine affection and admiration. Gaius' cheeks were wet with tears of pride and joy. Guinevere, now with all anxiety removed, glowed with the happiness of the occasion and with her own secret, still too fresh to be imparted. Merlin was deeply moved and humbled by Arthur's speech and the response to it. It took him a while to compose himself but eventually he was ready to make his answer.

'My Lord,' he said, 'I thank you and accept your offer. It has always been an honour and a privilege to be in your service, and had the difficulties been tenfold what they were, I would do the same again.

Now we have won the war and Camelot stands on the brink of greatness. Together, we will unite the lands of Albion. Our place in history is assured. The Kingdom of Camelot will be forever remembered as a model of courage, valour, justice and tolerance. Her King will be loved and revered till the end of time.' He paused and looked at each of those seated around the table. 'Gentlemen, by your leave, I would like to propose a toast.' He raised his goblet towards Arthur and winked.

'To the King!' he cried, 'Let the legend begin!'


End file.
